Stuck Smitten Whatever
by alwaysx4
Summary: Just another drabble: Kensi is at the beach with Deeks. He is surfing and she is at the beach lying down on the sand. When Deeks comes back out of the water a very good looking man is asking Kensi for her number... What happens?


**So since some of you messaged me to put the rest online I will do that (: Again, these are just drabbles so don't think I've been working on these few words for too long ;)**

_ Kensi is at the beach with Deeks. He is surfing and she is at the beach lying down on the sand. When Deeks comes back out of the water a very good looking man is asking Kensi for her number... What happens? _

* * *

It was their first day off in over three weeks. The cases had been tough and the paperwork afterwards even tougher. It was one of those days where they could truly relax. No cases, not guns, no bad guys running away daring them to hunt them and, as bad as it might sound, no Hetty (telling them that someone had been killed and asking them to put all their forces into catching the killer).

Sam and Callen had asked all of them - Eric, Nell, Deeks and Kensi - out for a beer to celebrate Callen's birthday in the afternoon and actually Kensi couldn't wait to just hang out with the team without talking about victims and blood or dead bodies. She smiled at the thought and looked up from her book. They had decided to spent the few hours before the celebration at the beach and Deeks had, of course, decided to take his board with him. Even from the beach she could hear his screams and shout outs of joy and amusement when ever he catched a good wave. She had to smile by only looking at him rushing through the waves and falling into the water when the waves were too overwhelming.

She sat up and looked around. The sun was slowly making its way down to the horizon but it was still warm. To Deeks' fortune she had decided to wear very short hot pants and a bikini top, showing off way more skin than he had expected her to.

Kensi looked up at the sound of footsteps walking towards her through the sand only to look into a pair of soft brown eyes.

"Hey" his voice was rough but still had a softness in it.

"Hey" she replied as she watched him kneel next to her and offer her his hand to shake it.

"Those guys over there" he motioned at a group of young men looking at them "Dared me to get your number and ask you out on a date" he grinned at her but for some reason it wasn't enough to create those butterflies in her stomach.

There was only one person able to do that. It wasn't that the guy didn't look hot - because he did. He was well tanned, his muscles were well toned and he was obviously charming. Still she didn't feel the need to get to know him in a way that would lead to a relationship - in fact..he reminded her of Jack.

She shivered by the thought of Jack and tried to smile at the young man who had pulled himself together and walked up to her.

She laughed and shook her head "I'm sorry, what?" she asked still amused by the man's demand.

"I know, it's weird. I promise I'm no creep..listen, just write down any number" he opened his left hand handing her a paper and a tiny pencil "just make it look like a real one" he smiled again - like I said: charming. She nodded, smiled back and started writing down the first number that came to her mind.

The picture of Kensi writing down something and handing it to a stranger made him lose control of his board and fall into the wave he had been trying to manage. One of those one-in-a-lifetime-waves and she caught him off guard. Who was that guy smirking and smiling at her?

He got back on his board and managed to reach the beach without falling back into the water. He untied the ribbon around his foot and put the board down just a few meters from where Kensi was sitting. The actually tall man had just left when Deeks reached his female partner.

"Hey there" he smirked at her shaking his head at her and dropping half the ocean's water on her.

"Deeks!" she screamed but there was something in her tone that he couldn't really make out - still he was sure it didn't bother her at all.

"Who was that" he asked her, glancing at her as she stood up and pushed a towel against his chest. He slowly took it, lightly pressing her hand against his chest, before releasing her and shaking his blond strands of hair one last time before going through it with the towel.

She hid a shy smile by looking at the ground for just a few seconds before looking back into his deep blue eyes that unleashed those butterflies in her tummy.

"That? That was nothing" she looked back at the group of guys and then back at her partner.

"Didn't look like nothing" he said, giving her back the towel with a tender push and walking back a few steps to get his board.

"Really, it was nothing. He made a bet with his friends and asked for my number" she answered honestly and had to grin by the shocked look at Deeks' face.

"You gave him your number? You don't even know that guy!" he sad a bit too loud and it was impossible not to hear the blame in his voice. "Why are you laughing?" he asked, surprised by her reaction.

"You're jealous!" she laughed - that typical and to him very attractive but at the same time scary Kensi-laugh.

"No, I am not." he said looking at the group of guys that was now staring at them. He made a step towards her (as if they hadn't been standing as close as possible), just a few inches between their faces. He lifted his hand and put a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "I'm just worried - you shouldn't give your number to strangers" he gave her a crooked grin as he noticed her trying to breathe properly.

"You have my number" she countered after finding back to her usual breathing rhythm and taming the storm of butterflies in her stomach. He grinned at her and she softly pushed her hand against his chest. "Besides, I gave him your number" she quickly kissed him on the cheek before kneeling down to put back her stuff into the bag.

"You did _what_?" he shook his head and laughed. She would be his death. "Alright, I'll give it to you: touché!"

She smiled as she got up and handed him his shirt and towel. "We'll be late" she stated and he nodded, took the things she was giving him and made a few quicker steps to catch up with Kensi, who was already walking towards the car.

"Besides, what was his name?" he asked, their shoulders touching with every step.

"Jason" she smirked at him and slightly pushed her shoulder against his.

"Really?!" he stopped and whimpered "What was his last name? Wyler? You stuck on him, too?" he called after her and couldn't but to admit to himself how much he loved it to see her smile and laugh and in that moment she was giving him the most beautiful smile ever.


End file.
